The Organization, Population: Over 9,000
by vanhouck700
Summary: Roxas and Xion want find out exactly where all the new Organization members are coming from.


**Author's Note: I got an idea for this when one day, I looked on the story feed and saw about six stories featuring Organization OC's. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

**The Organization, Population: Over 9,000**

It was a quiet Wednesday morning in The World That Never was and Roxas knew that meant it was time for The Organization's weekly staff meeting in the Room Where Nothing Gathers. As he stepped through the Dark Corridor he had summoned to take him to his elevated throne, he found himself staring around in shock. Aside from the thirteen other's who usually populated this room (with Xion sharing his seat) there were hundreds and hundreds of people everywhere he looked, all wearing the Organization's signature black coat. While some had been content to sit or stand on the floor, others had attempted to build their own seats in order to give themselves a heightened sense of power. The most simple being a seat dragged the Gray Room, the most dangerous being a folding chair duck taped to the Superior's own seat.

"_Why do I get the feeling that isn't going to stay there for long?" _Roxas thought as he saw Number I's expression of disbelief at the sheer audacity of the man's actions.

"Why are all of these people here Roxas? What's going on?" Xion whispered to him from his right. The expression on her face was a little bit frightened. After all, with Xion being as shy as she was, she never was a fan of meeting new people. Roxas smiled at her, now determined to find out what was going on, for her sake if nothing else. He turned to the provider of all the answers to his questions, Number VIII: His best friend Axel.

"Hey Axel…" he started.

"Yo Roxas, what's up?" The red head said with a grin.

"Where are all these people coming from, and more importantly, why?" Roxas asked, with Xion nodding in agreement behind him.

"Well kids, about that… I guess I'll just show you!" and with that Axel summoned a Dark Corridor and threw the two keyblade wielders inside. When Roxas came out, he found himself staring at The Alley To Between. That is, until he felt something crash into him.

"Roxas! I'm so sorry, are you ok?" Xion's face was filled with worry but Roxas just smiled as the two got up.

"Hey, don't worry about it, it's not your fault." He said as Axel stroke out of the Dark Corridor behind him.

"What was that for?" Roxas asked angrily.

"Just felt like it kiddo, but look here, this is what I wanted to show you." He pointed to the end of The Alley To Between, usually a dead-end. However, a large green and black portal now occupied its space.

"Ok… what's so special about-" Xion was cut off mid sentence as a man wearing an Organization coat was hurled out of it, brandished his five keyblades and ran off screaming something about the infinite darkness of his memories.

"Axel, just what was that?" Roxas questioned as more keyblade wielders wearing the organization cloak spilled out of the portal. Some ranted about the darkness of their past, others had a completely blank look.

"Well you see Roxas, Fanfiction is made up of lots of OC's. And out of all of those OC's keyblade wielding Organization members are the ones that travel the farthest!" he finished with his usual manic grin.

"Um, what?" Roxas was completely lost.

"Let me put it this way, everyone seems to love the Organization. And apparently, they feel we don't already have enough members or keyblade wielders. So Fanfiction writers created characters designed for the purpose of fixing this. Mainly by creating Mary Sue's and self inserts. But when there got to be too many, they all started coming out here. We get 50 a day, easy. Although, they're not all bad…" Axel mused as Roxas gave him a look of shock.

"But aren't we Organization _XIII_? Why does Xemnas allow them in the Castle?" Roxas asked.

"Well to be honest, since Xemnas spends all his time on the roof staring at Kingdom Hearts, he hasn't actually noticed until today." Axel replied while rolling his eyes. The Superior's obsession with the heart-shaped moon was not healthy.

"So, what are we going to do?" Xion asked quietly.

"Let's get back and see if anyone else has an idea," Roxas suggested. And with that the trio returned to the Room Where Nothing Gathers to witness a very strange scene unfolding before them.

"Fellow true members, today is a momentous day. It seems Kingdom Hearts, in her infinite grace, beauty and wisdom has provided us with a training exercise for today's mission." Xemnas said.

"Wait, since when is Kingdom Hearts a she?" Demyx asked looking mildly disturbed. Xemnas paid to attention to him as he continued.

"My fellow Nobodies, today's task is to defeat the new imposters!" Xemnas cried as he drew his twin Ethereal Blades. As several other Organization members drew their weapons, many of the new Organization members tried to escape but found a barrier had formed in front of the door way.

"Begin!" Xemnas shouted as he stabbed through several OC's.

"Pull!" Xigbar yelled as Siax threw several imposters into the air, only to have them be shot down by Xigbar's Arrow Guns. Xaldin was busy spearing people with his many lances as Demyx's water clones began beating OC's senseless.

"Well, might as well join in," Axel said as he shrugged his shoulders. "BURN BABY, BURN!" He screamed as several OC's lit on fire. Roxas turned to Xion.

"So… Ice cream?"

"Ice cream." She agreed as the two left for Twilight Town.

Just another quiet Wednesday morning in The World That Never Was.

* * *

Tell me what you think, and thanks for reading!


End file.
